The Confession
by MidnightGardevoir
Summary: Drew wanted to get May's attention for a long time to talk about the feelings that he has but find that May could not help but feels the same way too.Drew plans to use flowers to his aid.Will it work?


A simple story dedicated to enlightening you on the meanings of flowers and their whole idea is mostly taken from Katz Monster, his story titled The Meaning of Roses and I DO NOT take any ownership of the idea.I was just inspired and just would like to combine it and add slightly and little more zing and swing to it!What I will be doing is to add different types of flower other than just May understand the meaning of the various flowers?Will she acknowlege Drew's feelings?Read to find out!A simple try at contestshipping.

Chapter 1:The Daylily and the Orange Rose

Third Person's pov

"When will she even understand what I feel for her?I have been giving her red roses for several times the most uneducated person in roses' colors and their meaning should understand what red roses mean. Can't she even tell that it meant that I had a sign of affection for her?"Drew was lost in thought when a familar voice call his whipped his around to find a puzzled Soledad looking at him.

"A penny for your thoughts?"She asked before scanning his face for answers.

"I...er...I'm thinking about the moves that I am going to use in the contest next year."Drew lied felt his face heat up a little at the thought of a certain coordinator and her astounding moves.

"Yeah right."she said skeptically, momentarily noticing his face that was a bit nodded her head, confirming her own suspicion.

"So if I'm not wrong, I guessed peculiar girl May has been invading your thoughts. In a good way isn't it?You like her don't you?The flowers in your jacket's pocket is for her ain't it?"Her lips turned upwards into a sly smile when she said the last sentence. Soledad had to bite her cheek in order to hold back the laughter that treatened to come out when Drew's already pinkish face turned scarlet.

"NO!I...I am not... thinking about her.I...er...am thinking about ... a good way of course.B-...but not like...erm...like that. Th-the bunch of flowers...I...it-it is for her."Drew tried to explain but stuttered the whole time and almost could not get out the last part.A chuckle was evicted out Soledad .Drew of course could not deny that May was incredibly attractive to him. He of wished he could travel with her. Drew even wanted to ask but his ego got ahead of him. He could not get her out of his head no matter what he did.

Soledad was wildly amused by his reaction towards May. This was the first time in so long they known each other that she ever saw him like that. Being attracted and motivated by others. So much to sttuter when being caught thinking of the person. She had to admit that May was good in contests-better than she herself expected-almost up to par with Drew. Just then, something vibrated in the pocket of her took it out and recieved the call before putting it to her ear.

"Yes, Soledad speaking?!That happened?!Okay.I'll be right there."Then, she put her phone back in its oringinal place and gave Drew an apologetic smile."Sorry, Drew. I've some urgent things to attend. It is a pity we can't spend more time together. The next time I hope!Bye!"Soledad waved to Drew and he did the same too as he see the vanishing shadow of Soledad.

"Oh well...I guess I better continuing training."Drew mused softly to himself as he took out his pokeballs and begun the lonely training.

~Time Skip(I'll do this often when I can't describe stuff. It is currently late evening.^_^)

"Ah!Drew!Came here to heal your Pokemon I suppose?"He nooded his head. Nurse Joy greeted him as soon as he entered the Pokemon Centre. Just as Drew was about to walk towards Nurse Joy and hand over his pokeballs he saw her eyes widened slightly at someone behind him entered and the automatic doors swished open.

"Drew?Is that you?"He turned his head to find May's face a few inches away from saw her blush a little and felt himself doing the same before stepping a friendly distance away from her.

"What are you doing here, Drew?"He tried to play it cool and shrugged before answering.

"I plan to stay here for awhile to train for the upcoming contests I plan on how 'bout you?Where's Ash and the others?"

"I've the same plan as yours, and I probably will stay near here for a for Ash and the others, I didn't want to travel with them because I wanted to look for someone else to travel with. Along with new things to learn. Should we contiune the conversation after our Pokemon is rested?"Drew agreed to that. She was just as he had remembered, caring towards her Pokemon. They then got and room key and to their surprise, they were staying in the rooms that were next to each other. Both agreed to meet each other after they were done settling in their rooms and meet in the dining hall.

Drew's Pov

I was at the dining hall internally debating which flower to give her first,so lost that I did not even notice May had already arrived.

"Let's go!Aren't you hungry!You need to eat to have enough energy to train you know. C'mon!"I was roughly dragged towards the stations to get some cutletry along with a plate before getting some food and sitting down and helping myself to the meal.

"Why not we train together?"May asked before grabbing a spoonfull of food from her plate before putting it into her brain immdiately registered this as an oppurtunity to give the flowers.I took the two flowers and twined it together in the pocket of my jacket.

"Here!This is my answer."I held the Daylily that was entwined with the Orange Rose in my hand.A flash a hesitance crossed her face before amusement.

"Didn't you used to give me red roses instead?What's with given me this?Although I've to admit it is very pretty. You've outdone yourself."May took it from my hands to view she said gave me courage to propose the dare to her.

"How about this May, while you are training, if you can dechiper the meaning of all the flowers I give you along with telling what flowers it is, I would give you something special once you completed the 's that for a challenge?"I gave a challenging grin.I really hoped that she would accept and allow me to get a chance to confess to her. May's eyes flashed with a spark and her lips curled upwards.

"Very well!I'd gladly accept the challenge.I suppose this is my first one?"I nodded. After we finished eating, she ran towards somewhere after telling me not to follow her. I shrugged before returning to my room to rest for the night.

May's pov

I rushed to the video phone in my roomto make a call to my mother. She used to be a florist and that was how my parents met each other. My mother loves flowers and she has a deep understanding of them as well as their meaning. If someone is going to help me with the challenge, it would be mom.I dailed in the number and not too long afterwards, my mom's always cheery face appeared on the screen.

"Hey honey!What's up!How's the jorney?"my mother inquired.

"It's fine Mum.I've some trouble with boys and need to ask you something."I asked.

"Oh...It is some relationship trouble?"my mother asked with a sly grin on her face.

"M-Mum!It isn't!Could you tell me what does this means?Drew gave it to me."I took out the pair of flowers, feeling somewhat flustered.

"He is that green-haired boy you spoke alot about right?"I nodded.

"Well, the one that looks like a rose but is orange in colour is called an Orange Rose and that indicates desire or enthusiasm. The other one is called a Daylily and it represents pretty much the same meaning too.I would suppose that is all, right?"I shrugged."Do remember to call back ocassionally!"That was the last thing she said before she hung up on me. So that was what Drew had meant. He was enthusiastic about training with me!My thoughts wandered off to what we were going to do.I felt my face turned a little red at some thoughts.

I shook my head and tried to clear my brain.

I walked towards my bedroom and was so tired that I let darkness swallowed me whole as soon as I laid my head on the bed...


End file.
